whiskey et larmes
by ylg
Summary: Non, Roy : une bouteille de whiskey n’est pas une lampe d’Aladin, elle ne peut pas ramener le fantôme de celui que tu aimais pour toi. ::yaoi, lime. glauque::


**Titre :** _whiskey & tears  
_**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Roy/Hughes, Roy x ?  
**Rating :** R / M. comme dans "restricted under 16" et "mature teens" et "interdit aux moins de 16 ans". OK ?  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thèmes :** 52 saveurs #16, "comment le feu a épousé l'eau" et 30 interdits #10, "goût".  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : post épisode 25/tome 4, pendant l'installation à Central.

**Avertissements :** contient une scène de **sexe**, pas vraiment descriptive, mais présente. Et **glauque **; je ne vais pas vous dire à l'avance en quoi exactement, mais cette fic contient sans doute de quoi choquer les âmes sensibles. Il est encore temps de faire **demi-tour **si vous ne voulez pas voir ça.

oOo

Il reste très peu de certitudes à Roy, depuis qu'avec l'assassinat de son meilleur ami, une partie de son monde s'est écroulée. Celles qu'il a encore, il s'y raccroche fermement.  
Roy aimait Maes. Roy aime toujours Maes, en fait, Maes lui manque atrocement. Et Roy aime le whiskey qui lui ressemble, qui lui brûle la gorge comme du feu liquide, réchauffe son cœur meurtri et brouille sa douleur, transforme le manque en attente.

Quand il a bu suffisamment, quand le goût de l'alcool a effacé celui des larmes, il oublie que Maes est mort, les souvenirs qu'il a de lui se rassemblent, et c'est comme s'il était de nouveau à ses côtés.  
Maes se penche sur lui, s'inquiète de son état, lui reproche un peu ses abus. Cette main qui tient la sienne, Roy la serre très fort en retour, pour empêcher Maes de disparaître. Il l'attire à lui, l'embrasse. S'il lui dit qu'il l'aime, c'est sûr, il aura assez de force pour le retenir près de lui.

Oui. Maes se laisse faire. Maes lui répond. L'amour est toujours plus fort que tout.  
Roy ne tient plus debout, même plus assis, emporté par le vertige d'extase de voir ses sentiments partagés, il tombe, entraînant Maes au sol avec lui. La chute se transforme en étreinte. Des baisers, toujours plus de baisers et d'aveux enfiévrés, sont échangés. Il n'a jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.  
Le désir et l'impatience le rendent affreusement maladroit, il a toutes les peines du monde à déshabiller le corps qui se presse contre le sien, Maes qui n'attend plus que ça, l'amour avec lui. Les mains de Maes qui se posent sur son corps l'électrisent, lui donnent le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, de le mettre nu, de dévoiler toute la beauté de son corps.

Il n'a encore jamais fait l'amour à un autre homme, mais ça ne doit pas être bien différent de ce qu'il connaît déjà ; son corps, son cœur savent comment faire, c'est le genre de choses pour lesquelles on n'a pas besoin de mode d'emploi.  
Maes frémit quand Roy s'introduit en lui. La première fois, c'est souvent difficile, il paraît, les muscles ne se laissent pas forcément faire, ça rentre mal, ça tire un peu.  
« Détends-toi, tout ira bien, » souffle-t-il.  
Il force un peu, essayant de ne pas blesser Maes, l'amour de sa vie, qui se laisse faire entre ses bras, un peu tremblant, mais qui lui fait confiance, qui se remet entièrement à lui.

Les larmes perlent au coin des yeux de Maes et Roy les embrasse, les fait tendrement disparaître, goûtant avec délectation la saveur de leur amour.  
La respiration de Maes s'accélère, se fait profonde, dans le fond de sa gorge, et ce bruit excite encore plus Roy. Sa main se referme sur la chair de Maes qui réclame. Synchroniser caresses et coups de reins n'est pas évident…  
Chaque mouvement tire un soupir étranglé, un gémissement, une nouvelle larme.

Roy n'a jamais rien connu de meilleur. Rien de plus chaud, de plus enveloppant, et personne qu'il ait autant aimé et désiré.

Maes entre ses bras se tortille, gémit, appelle son nom, supplie.

Une main tremblante se pose sur son épaule.  
« Colonel, je vous en prie, ça fait trop mal, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…  
-Détends-toi, détends-toi, laisse-toi aller… »

Roy tente de le calmer, lèche les larmes qui coulent, coulent de ses yeux obscurcis par le désir, ou la douleur, il ne sait plus. Mais le corps de Maes entre ses bras reste tendu comme un arc, la main posée sur son épaule comme une supplique devient un poing fermé, une défense contre celui qui lui fait si mal. Plus Roy répète son prénom pour le calmer, plus il sanglote.  
« Colonel, non, s'il vous plaît… »  
Le bras qui lui barre la poitrine tremble, comme s'il se retenait de le repousser trop violemment.

Et la voix qui pleure n'est pas celle de Maes.

L'homme détourne le visage, essayant de cacher ses larmes à Roy. Son corps semble sur le point de se rompre, débordant de tension réfrénée, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne _pas_ se débattre.  
Et Roy soudain comprend.

D'un coup, les vapeurs d'alcool s'évaporent de son cerveau, son sang se fige.  
Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait là, comment ils en sont arrivés là.  
Son corps ne lui obéit plus, mais qu'importe, il se retire de lui-même. Le garçon se ramasse sur lui-même, se roule en position fœtale.

« Pardon, je suis désolé… je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas… »  
Chaque mot de sa litanie frappe Roy comme un pic de glace, acéré et brûlant de froid. Encore haletant, encore pris dans le tourbillon de sensations, et sous le choc d'avoir vu Maes s'évaporer d'un coup sous ses yeux…

La victime de son délire, devant lui, pleure et s'excuse de ne pas avoir su se laisser faire sans rien dire. Ou s'excuse de ne pas être celui que son supérieur désirait tant.  
Fury…

Roy se passe les mains sur le visage, se voilant littéralement la face, espérant se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, faire disparaître cette situation absurde.  
Mais non. Ils sont toujours dans ce bureau, dans cette position indue.

Les mots peinent à sortir, Roy se force à les prononcer :  
« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »  
Le corps devant lui est parcouru d'un nouveau tremblement. Puis le garçon se relève, péniblement, évitant le regard de Roy, tâtonne autour de lui pour récupérer les lunettes qu'il a perdues au passage, ses vêtements épars... Roy détourne le regard, refuse de le voir se débattre autant pour se rhabiller qu'ils avaient eu de mal à se déshabiller un peu plus tôt. Il s'enfuit, chancelant, et Roy l'entend se laisser tomber contre le mur, dans le couloir, puis se reprendre. Les bottes claquent irrégulièrement contre le sol, mais le bruit s'éloigne, lentement mais sûrement.

Il ne lui reste qu'un goût amer au fond de la gorge et il se dit stupidement qu'il vient de faire une bêtise. C'est-à-dire, se reprend-il, qu'il a ajouté une erreur de plus à l'horreur tout juste perpétrée. C'est lui qui aurait dû fuir cet endroit, laisser au garçon l'espace et le temps pour se remettre, il n'aurait pas du le chasser ainsi comme si tout était sa faute à lui.  
L'alcool a fait des dégâts terribles sur ses capacités à penser. Et provoqué pire encore…

Le verre qui traînait encore par terre, il le ramasse avec dégoût et le lance contre le mur, espérant que le fond carré épais explosera sous le choc. Ce qui reste de whiskey dans la bouteille, il y met le feu d'un claquement de doigts ; une étincelle s'y engouffre, et en un instant, la bouteille se change en gerbe de flamme. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, ça ressemble plus à un rituel de purification, un exorcisme…  
S'il n'était pas ivre, il se dirait peut-être qu'il risque de mettre le feu au bureau. Mais s'il n'était pas ivre, il ne se serait pas mis dans une situation pareille.  
Au fond de sa mémoire, la voix rieuse de Maes se moque d'un lendemain de cuite dans leur jeunesse…

Il se précipite aux toilettes, sans même se dire qu'avec de la malchance, il pourrait y croiser Fury. Il n'y trouve personne, de toute façon. Rien que le miroir qui l'accueille, lui jetant en pleine face son propre regard hanté.  
Le whiskey ingurgité dans la soirée se répand dans le lavabo, avec l'amertume du dégoût de lui-même, l'effroi devant ce qu'il a fait sans s'en apercevoir.  
Il ne boira plus d'alcool, jamais. L'eau du robinet lui coule sur la nuque, sur le visage, lave la sueur froide, l'empêche de sentir si oui ou non il s'est mis à pleurer à son tour. L'eau ruisselle, lui entre dans le nez, dans la bouche, l'étouffe. Il boit goulûment, essayant de laver ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, essayant de noyer la honte et la peur.

Il ne sait pas ce qui sera la pire, que le reste de la beuverie lui ait tout fait oublier le lendemain, ou que le souvenir soit définitivement gravé dans sa mémoire.  
L'eau coule sur lui, en lui ; il s'agrippe au rebord du lavabo, se rappelant encore la poigne de Maes qui le soutenait autrefois quand ils se saoulaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.  
« Bois de l'eau, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux, » conseille la voix de Maes au fond de sa mémoire.  
Pour éviter la gueule de bois, ou pour éviter que de telles choses puissent arriver ? se demande-t-il confusément.

Roy se laisse faire par le fantôme de Maes, ou bien par sa conscience. Il n'ose même pas se demander s'il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Fury, en ce moment. Il est seul face à lui-même.  
Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est laisser l'eau couler, pour ne plus entendre la voix de Maes, pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il a fait, pour laver ce péché, peut-être pour se noyer…


End file.
